


A One-Legged Old Man Who Throws Lemons

by saladfingers



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 Wi-Fi in the Sky, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Andre's POV





	A One-Legged Old Man Who Throws Lemons

Even when we separate, we’re a mess.

We’re all in different places, talking through face chat because Tori is stuck on a flight and Beck looks homely despite suddenly telling us that he lives next door to a cheerleader.

How can he look like that _and_ live next door to a cheerleader? Where is the karma?

Cat wanted us to do a story on a giraffe who learns to love. I mean, I like Cat, but some of the stuff she comes up with makes me wonder.

All this going on seems so tame compared to my grandma, though.

She doesn’t understand the computer, mirrors, digital clocks… she needs a lot of help.

She broke my computer, and then I had to explain toothpaste. We’ll figure it out sometime…


End file.
